plutosfandomcom-20200214-history
Locusts Mob
The Locusts were a group of wild meerkats that were first followed in 1998. Dominace was taken by the female Ty Lee who is known for her notched ear, while male dominance was taken by Scratch. The group has grown since and in 2002, Ty Lee was lost and her daughter Yue took dominance. Scratch remained in the group though he did go roving. in 2003 the Locusts weren't seen as their burrow, though Yue was found dead. The group was consider LAST SEEN in March 2003. 'Dominant Pair' When the Locusts were first observed, the largest female (named Ty Lee) was acting as the dominant female, recognized by the notch in her ear. The oldest male was named Scratch because he was often seen scratching himself while he was on guard duty. The group grew with only occasional troubles from the normal things. In 2002, Ty Lee died from unknown causes and her daughter Yue won dominance over her sisters and nieces. Scratch remained the dominant male, though he sometimes went roving. In January and February there was trouble tracking the group, then in March the group couldn't be found, though Yue was found dead, Scratch wore the collar as well but it had broken and the group was considered LAST SEEN. 'Known Members' Ty Lee (VLCF001) Scratch (VLCM002) Turtle Duck (VLCF003 Badger Mole (VLCM004) Appa (VLCM005) Momo (VLCM006) Aang (VLCM007) Katara (VLCF008) Toph (VLCF009) Tui (VLCF010) La (VLCF011) Yue (VLCF012) Sokka (VLCM013) Korra (VLCF014) Bonnie (VLCF015) Marble (VLCF016) Liam (VLCM017) VLCP018 VLCP019 VLCP020 Cactus (VLCF021) Onion-Banana (VLCF022) Cheese (VLCF023) VLCP024 VLCP025 VLCP026 'Rivals' The Locusts, being a mainly wild group, encountered other rival groups, they did also encounter the Harley mob. 'History' 1998: A group of seventeen meerkats are founded and tracked. Ty Lee and Scratch are the dominant pair. There are three teenagers; Bonnie, Marble, and Liam and Ty Lee was pregnant then gave birth in November to three pups. July 1999': Ty Lee gave birth to three pups, Cactus, Onion-Banana, and Cheese. Badger Mole, Appa, Momo, Sokka, and Liam go roving at the Harley. Liam mates with Lazuli.' November 1999: Ty Lee aborts her litter. 2001: Ty Lee gave birth to three unknown litters of pups, her daughters; Turtle Duck, Katara, Toph, and Tui were pregnant (most likely they killed her pups). Badger Mole, Appa, Momo, Sokka, and Liam go roving. Badger Mole was predated by a hawk. 2002: Ty Lee is found dead from causes unknown. Yue takes dominance. The females abort their litters. June 2002: Scratch, Appa, Momo, Sokka, and Liam go roving. Momo is LAST Seen after being chased off by some wild males. September 2002: Yue gave birth to three pups November 2002: Yue was pregnant. Turtle Duck, Katara, Toph, and Tui were evicted and were LAST SEEN. December 2002: Yue aborted. Liam, Korra, Onion-Banana, and Cheese died from TB. Appa was predated while Sokka died from cape cobra bite. January 2003: Scratch went roving. VLCP018, VLCP019, and VLCP020 died from TB. February 2003: Unknown rovings, evictions, and births. March 2003: Yue was found dead at the burrow. The Locusts were lost.